1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a contact member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A contact member configured to contact two conductive members to electrically connect these conductive members to each other has been typically used. For example, a contact member described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 04-002464 contacts a first member at a flat plate portion, and contacts a second member at an extension portion. The extension portion extends away from the first member to bend from the flat plate portion.
In the contact member of this type, the extension portion elastically deforms. Thus, contact pressure can be moderately increased. Moreover, even if there is a manufacturing error in the distance between both the members, the influence of such an error can be reduced. Thus, favorable contact between both the members can be realized.